The Servant of the Vampire
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Abrí la puerta de una sola patada. Ella me miró con una sonrisa. "Te estaba esperando" susurró. Alcé el puñal en alto, listo para atravezar su pecho. Pero aún así, la amaba... - Mal Summary One-shot Vampiros UA SxM


**Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla… Soul Eater no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla…**

_Bien, bien, bien… este one-shot está basado en una historia mía, que tiene el mismo nombre, desde la semana pasada quise pasarlo a fic, pero el tiempo no me sobraba… en fin, al fin pude hacerlo, ¡disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**The Servant of the Vampire**

**Soul POV**

Abrí la puerta de una sola patada.

Las gotas de lluvia escurrían por mi rostro, cabello y ropa, mojando así el fino piso de mármol que estaba bajo mis pies. Miré aquel cuarto al que había entrado. Estaba lleno de peluches y listones, las cortinas eran rosas al igual que las sábanas de aquella enorme cama, en la cual, se encontraba la persona a la que buscaba.

Ella me miró fijamente, con una sonrisa cansada en los labios. Usaba un fino camisón de seda blanco, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su delicado cuerpo. Su largo y rubio cabello caía en cascada por su espalda, y sus ojos color jade me miraban intensamente, brillantes por la emoción.

Por un momento, la confusión me embargó. Ella sabía a que había venido, y aún así… ¿me sonreía?

- Te estaba esperando – susurró.

Su fina voz de soprano me trajo viejos recuerdos, los cuales ignoré mientras alzaba el puñal en alto, listo para clavarlo contra su pecho.

Ella aún así no quitó la sonrisa…

… Una sonrisa que recordaba muy bien…

……………………………………………………………………………

… Corría por los extensos jardines del palacio, tan rápido como mis pequeñas piernas de 6 años me lo permitían.

Debía de encontrarla antes del amanecer, o de lo contrario…

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso? Nada le ocurriría a ella, no mientras estuviese yo para protegerla de cualquier mal. Yo la protegería hasta del mismísimo sol.

Cansado, me recargué contra uno de los grandes árboles de cerezo que había en el palacio. A la princesa le gustaban, por lo que no importase la estación, estos tenían que estar siempre floreciendo.

Suspiré cansado, mientras que me preparaba para seguir buscando, hasta que de pronto, un ruido me llamó la atención.

Volteé a ver la copa del árbol. Allí, en lo más alto, se encontraba ella, tan hermosa como siempre.

Sus dos coletas y su vestido se ondeaban por el aire que golpeaba receloso su cuerpo, sus pies se movían de atrás hacia adelante, mientras que ella miraba perdida el horizonte sobre aquella rama.

Volví a suspirar, mientras que usaba mis habilidades para escalar sin mucho esfuerzo. Pude haber brincado, pero eso la hubiera asustado. Con delicadeza, me senté a su lado y sujete una de sus manos. Ella volteó a verme con una sonrisa.

- Te estaba esperando, Soul – susurró.

- Y yo la estaba buscando, princesa, su padre me matará si el sol llega a tocarla.

Ella frunció el ceño molesta, haciendo que se viera todavía más adorable de lo que por sí ya era.

- Maka, te he dicho que me llames Maka.

- Pero princesa…

- Nada, mi nombre no es _princesa_, es _Maka._ Además, si m padre se atreve a hacerte algo, lo mataré – siseó con un odio que no debía de pertenecerle.

Comencé a acariciarle el dorso de la mano, logrando así tranquilizarla. Maka recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, al mismo tiempo que una tenue luz se veía sobre las lejanas montañas.

- Es hora de regresar, casi amanece – le dije.

- ¿No podemos quedarnos así un rato más? – preguntó.

- No, nunca me perdonaría si el sol llegase a matarla. Nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño, prin… Maka.

- Sólo lo dices porque eres mi sirviente, ¿verdad? – murmuró con dolor impregnado en la voz.

Eso hizo que mi corazón se contrajera de dolor.

- ¡Claro que no! Si yo la protejo, es porque yo _quiero_ y _necesito_ hacerlo. Eres lo más importante para mí, Maka – susurré mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

Maka me volvió a sonreír, para luego tomarme por sorpresa y darme un ligero beso en los labios. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella dio un gran salto, aterrizando con gracia en el piso, para luego reír y mirarme fijamente.

- ¡El último en llegar es un licántropo! – gritó, para luego echarse a correr.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – le grité divertido, para luego saltar y empezar a seguirla.

Porque sí, ella era la Princesa, y yo su fiel sirviente. No importase cual fuese la circunstancia, yo la protegería sobre todas las cosas.

Ella era la que llenaba mi corazón, y si algo le sucediese… no se qué haría…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

… Maka suspiró frustrada mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del trono.

Yo la miré fijamente.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunté.

- Soul… ¿cuántos años llevas sirviendo a la realeza?

- Los mismos que tú tienes de vida, 16 años, ¿por qué?

- ¿Cómo… cómo te han tratado los sangre pura? – susurró con dolor.

Suspiré.

- Soy un Dhampiro, es obvio que me traten mal. Todos los dhampiros somos esclavos desde nacimiento, y al ser inferiores, los Sangre Pura nos maltratan, algunos ya comienzan a hartarse, por lo que el reino previene una gran guerra…

Maka me miró con el miedo escrito en la cara. Acercó su mano a mi rostro y toco mi mejilla. Al instante pude escuchar lo que ella pensaba, porque ese era su don, mostrarte sus pensamientos.

_"¿Me odias?"_

Me sorprendí del miedo y el dolor que había en ese pensamiento.

- No, nunca te odiaría. Tú no eres como los demás, tú eres pura.

_"Pero si hay una revolución, entonces a la primera que matarán será a mí"_

- No dejaré que eso ocurra – juré.

_"¿Me lo prometes?"_

-Te lo prometo.

Ella me sonrió.

_"Te amo"_

Yo no necesité decirle nada, simplemente la besé.

Fue una caricia fugaz, ya que no podíamos darnos el lujo de que alguien nos viese. Sin embargo, estuvo cargado de todo nuestro amor. El cual, duraría eternamente, así como nuestras vidas inmortales.

Ella era Maka, la princesa de los Vampiros.

Yo era Soul, el Dhampiro, sirviente de la Princesa.

Y a pesar de todo eso, nos amábamos con locura, sin importarnos que eso desafiara todas las leyes del reino de los Inmortales…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¡¿Estás loco, Wes?! – le grité a mi hermano.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú no estás harto del maltrato? ¡Somos iguales o más fuertes que ellos! ¡Merecemos respeto, Soul, y para ello debemos de matar a la Princesa! Aprovechemos que está enferma, no podrá defenderse. Una sola mordida bastará y…

No le di tiempo de terminar. Le di un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que sangrara un poco. Él me miró sorprendido, yo lo miré con rabia.

Ni él – por mucho que sea mi hermano – ni nadie tocaría jamás al amor de mi vida. Wes debió de ver mi traición, ya que frunció el ceño y se limpió molesto el hilo de sangre que escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

- Ya veo, así que es eso… prefieres a esa maldita sangre pura que a los de tu propia especie. Haces mal, Soul, ella sólo te usará… pero en fin, si sales por esa puerta – murmuró mientras señalaba la única salida de nuestra habitación – ya no te veré como mi hermano, si no como el enemigo.

Le lancé una mirada asesina, para luego encaminarme hacía la puerta.

Antes de cerrarla, logré ver el odio en los ojos de mi hermano…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

… Corría por los largos pasillos del castillo lo más rápido posible.

Los gritos de guerra, dolor y furia resonaban por todo el lugar. La tan temible guerra entre Dhampiros y Vampiros había comenzado, y yo me encontraba corriendo hacía el cuarto de Maka, para lograr ponerla a salvo.

El plan era escapar, lejos de todo esto y ser felices de una vez por todas.

Sin tiempo que perder, abrí la puerta de una sola patada, listo para gritarle a Maka que se alistara para irnos de una buena vez.

Pero lo que vi, me dejó petrificado en mi lugar.

Frente a mí estaba Maka, con la boca, las manos y parte de su blanco vestido manchados de sangre, y frente a ella se encontraba el cadáver del que alguna vez, fuese mi hermano.

El corazón se me paró en ese momento. No era capaz de pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo había sido ella capaz de matar a mi única familia? ¿Qué le había hecho yo para que hiciese eso? ¿Amarla?

Maka salió de su shock, para luego mirarme fijamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sin embargo, la rabia y la ira no me dejaron sentir el amor que le tenía a ella.

Me agazapé, listo para lanzarme contra su fino cuello y matarla. Ella extendió la mano, invitándome a leer sus pensamientos. Yo la rechacé ysalté…

… Pero justo antes de lograr morderla, alguien me detuvo en mi camino.

Era Kid, uno de los vampiros nobles. Luchamos ferozmente, rompiendo todo a nuestro alrededor e hiriéndonos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera matarlo, tomó a la princesa y huyeron de allí.

Quise seguirlos, pero no le vi el caso. La guerra estaba finalizando y nosotros estábamos perdiendo, por lo que era mejor escapar y regresar a pelear cuando fuéramos lo suficientemente fuertes.

Miré el cuerpo de mi hermano bañado en sangre, mi corazón se encogió de dolor.

Lo llevé hasta un lugar donde le diera los rayos de sol, los cuales hicieron cenizas su cuerpo. El viento se encargó de llevárselas, a un lugar donde finalmente sería libre.

Yo, mientras tanto, me reuní con los demás dhampiros, y juntos juramos algún día vengarnos…

… y matar a la Princesa…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

… Pasaron diez años.

Nosotros nos entrenamos y evolucionamos, a tal punto que el sol no nos afectaba. Podíamos dejar de beber sangre y aún así seguir viviendo y ser fuertes. Éramos más fuertes que un licántropo y más rápidos que un vampiro, y a estos últimos los superábamos en mayoría.

Esa noche, bajo la intensa lluvia, decidimos atacar nuevamente el palacio. Habíamos escuchado que la Princesa estaba muy enferma, por lo que sería sencillo matarla.

Peleamos contra los guardias del castillo y los nobles, pero todo fue sencillo, la victoria estaba asegurada. Así como también mi venganza.

Llegué a su habitación, la cual había cambiado un poco en estos diez años, al igual que ella. Ya no era la misma chica que yo recordaba, pero a pesar de todo, su sonrisa seguía viéndose igual.

Alcé el puñal en alto, listo para atravesar su pecho. Ella ni se inmutó, era como si esto le pareciese una broma o algo por el estilo, ya que no dejaba de sonreír.

Por un momento dudé. Una parte de mí, la cual había enterrado en lo más profundo de mi alma cuando mi hermano murió me dijo que no la dañara, que aún seguía amándola.

Pero la otra parte, que era más fuerte, me pedía venganza, y no podía ignorarla.

Tiré el puñal en el suelo, pero eso no significaba que no la mataría. Salté ágilmente contra ella, haciendo que terminara acostada en la cama. Me puse a gatas sobre Maka, contemplando su sonrisa por última vez, para después, morderla.

Un líquido cálido y dulce llenó mi boca, el cual no dude en comenzar a beber. Era la sangre más deliciosa que jamás había probado. Bebí hasta que sentí como mi víctima se removía débilmente debajo de mí.

Me separé del cuello de Maka, quien me sonrió todavía más. Alzó la mano lentamente hasta tocar mi mejilla.

Una serie de recuerdos que no eran míos inundaron mi cabeza. Pero ella se concentró en sólo uno, uno que yo trataba de olvidar con todas mis fuerzas.

El día de la muerte de Wes.

Vi todo desde el punto de vista de Maka. Ella se encontraba en cama ese día, por un terrible dolor en el cuerpo. Recordé que ella se había enfermado en ese tiempo y que estaba muy débil, por lo que tenía que quedarse en cama todo el día.

Tocaron a la puerta, el corazón de Maka dio un brincó. Lentamente salió de la cama y se encamino hacia la puerta, la cual abrió con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Soul, te esperaba! – dijo feliz.

Pero no era yo el que estaba allí, frente a ella, si no mi hermano, quien saltó bruscamente contra su garganta.

Maka luchó con él en el suelo, tratando de que los colmillos de Wes no tocaran su garganta. Ella cerró los ojos, asustada y agitó la mano en el aire, tratando de defenderse.

Un aroma conocido inundó la habitación. Era el olor a sangre.

Ella abrió los ojos, sólo para ver el profundo rasguño en el cuello de él. Maka miró sus manos ensangrentadas, totalmente horrorizada, para después taparse la boca y soltar un grito de terror.

El cuerpo de Wes cayó sobre ella, manchándola así de sangre. Ella se lo quito de encima, para después entrar en shock.

La puerta volvió a abrirse de un golpe, y por ella entre yo. Vi, por medio de Maka, como mi rostro sereno se descomponía por culpa del odio y la rabia. El dolor de ella llegó a mí, haciendo que me separara de su mano y regresara a la realidad.

Asustado, vi como Maka seguía sonriéndome, mientras que la vida iba escapando de sus ojos. Volvió a alzar la mano, pero esta vez para acariciar mi mejilla. Yo estaba en shock.

- Te estaba esperando… - susurró con un hilo de voz, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

Y poco a poco, su mano fue cayendo y sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

Tan pronto escuché como su corazón se paraba, el mío se destrozó por dentro. Apreté su frío cuerpo contra el mío mientras lanzaba un grito de dolor, tratando de desahogarme. Había matado a la única mujer que logré amar, y todo por una estúpida venganza.

Cargué su cuerpo en brazos, para luego salir de aquella habitación por la ventana. Caminé sin rumbo fijo por el bosque, mientras que la lluvia limpiaba la sangre que ensuciaba el cuerpo de Maka.

Llegué a un pequeño lago. Me senté a la orilla de este, protegiendo a Maka de la insistente lluvia con mi cuerpo.

En estos momentos, odiaba ser inmortal, la muerte no podía acudir a mí en los momentos más oportunos, por lo que sólo me quedaba esperar a que una pobre alma se apiadara de mí y decidiera matarme.

Porque esa era la única opción para volver a estar junto a ella, para volver a tomar su mano y ver su hermosa sonrisa. Para volver a decirle un _te amo_.

Ya que en la otra vida, ella no sería la Princesa, y yo no sería el Sirviente.

Simplemente seriamos Maka y Soul, los amantes en contra del destino…

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


End file.
